The present invention relates to a new and distinct Viola spp. and given the cultivar name of ‘Heartthrob’. Viola is in the family Violaceae. The new cultivar originated as a tissue culture mutation of Viola ‘Mars’ (an unpatented plant) in a laboratory. This mutant has proved stable since it was discovered in September of 2004.
Compared to the parent plant, Viola ‘Mars’ the new variety has larger leaves with a larger, darker blotch and a deeper, bluer green edge.